The present invention relates to high pressure fluid jets, e.g., waterjets, and in particular, to a shock mounted high pressure fluid jet orifice assembly and method of mounting a fluid jet orifice member. Such fluid jets are used, for example, for cutting materials, for example, leather, plastic, metals, and such materials as stone and concrete. One application is, for example, the quarrying of blocks of stone, and other applications are the cutting of fabrics for clothing and leather or plastic materials for shoes.
In equipment for producing fluid jets, typically water or another fluid under very high pressure is supplied through a supply tube to a nozzle having an orifice disposed therein. The orifice has a small aperture for the exit of the water or other fluid under high pressure from the nozzle. The orifice, typically made of a very hard material, for example, sapphire, is under tremendous pressure, and particularly when the fluid jet is turned on or off or cycled on or off repeatedly, the orifice, typically a separate piece at the end of the nozzle, is subjected to sudden and rapid shocking and pounding forces due to application of the high pressure fluid, causing premature failure of the orifice.